Forum:Basarios Guide by Thunder Wolf Man
Guide Made By: Thunder_ Wolf_Man Guide for: Basarios Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Rank: Village Elder Weapon Type: Bow - Daimyo's Warbow II Armor: Full Kut-Ku Gunner Introduction Guide: Basarios is the smallest member of the Rock Wyvern group. He has a very tough shell which is difficult to penetrate with melee weapons at this rank. This is why we will be using the Daimyo's Warbow II. It has Water Element, which Basarios is weak to, and has pierce shots, which are able to penetrate the beast's rocky skin. Items Potion x 10 Mega Potion x 10 Cool Drink x 3 (You get 2 from the Supply Box) Power Coating x 50 Paintball x As many as you like Iron Pickaxe x 4 (You can mine some rare ores during this hunt) Remember to eat something at the Felyne Kitchen! Assuming you have 3 chefs at this point, I recommend either Fish & Fruit for Stamina+25 and Fire Res+3, or Bran & Milk for Defence+10 and Stamina+25. The Hunt Run over to the Supply Box and take the Map, First-Aid Meds, Rations, Paintballs and Poison Coatings. Unsheathe your bow and put on the Power Coatings. Take a Cool Drink and run over to area 7. See that light gray rock with 3 spires? That's Basarios. Throw a Paintball at him and he will come out of the ground. Now, this is the strategy: charge up your arrow fully (up to level 3 charge), then avoid its charge, fireball or fire lazer and shoot him. You should be shooting him from the front or back, not from the sides. That way your pierce arrow does more damage. Try to shoot him on the chest, because when you break it, you deal double damage when you successfuly shoot it. Basarios' attacks are slow but powerful, and can be deadly for someone in Gunner armor, so don't take risks. When Basarios feels you are hurting him a bit too hard, he will tunnel over to Area 6. Follow him there, and you will find that this area is covered in Iopreys. You can kill some with your melee attack, as they can prove to be quite a nuisance, poisoning you, flinching you and knocking you straight into the way of a charging Basarios. Don't take too long thinning out their numbers, as Basarios may leave the area. Wake him up and continue shooting him. He should go into Rage Mode and you might break his chest. By now, you should be running out of Power Coatings. If you do run out, you can use the Poison Coatings if you wish. If you have managed to break the chest and have shot a dozen or so arrows into it, he should die in Area 6. If not, he will burrow over to Area 4, where you should be able to finish him off. If he died in Area 6, then after the carving you can run over to the eastern wall and mine the 2 cracks there for some Machalite, Dragonite and even Firestones and Ruststones. At the end of the quest, you will get quite a lot of Machalite in the rewards, plus a healthy amount of money. You may consider farming Basarios after this, as he isn't that difficult and his armor has good defence and resistance against Thunder and Fire. So there, you have beaten the "Unseen Peril"!